


Sweet Poison

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Bullying, Hurt/No Comfort, Resets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sometimes something so small and harmless to some, is deadly to others.Sometimes, people don't think someone so small and common, can be dangerous.Sometimes, not all poisons are bitter.Sometimes, they're sweet.And sometimes, the some things are deadlier to others than people realize.





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> What sparked this idea?
> 
> Currently laying in bed with nausea and a headache because I was stupid and drank too much chocolate milk. I can't handle too much chocolate and/or milk and this idea came when I was trying not to puke my dinner out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Do you want some?" Blue offered a chocolate bar with a smile. 

You look at it blankly. The innocent brown candy that everyone seemed to enjoy. It was tempting. 

But you shook your skull. 

"No thanks. I'm good."

~~~

Your body hits the ground with a thud. Everything hurts and yet you couldn't bring yourself to fight back. 

You hear laughter above you. "Hah! You're so weak! Why are you still around? It'd be better if you're dead!"

Another spew of words. You're used to it. 

Doesn't stop you from considering it though. 

~~~

"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Your brother spat angrily. Your skull held low as you refuse to look at him, feeling nothing but remorce and guilt. 

You slept at your post again. Edge gained another scar /again/ because he tried to save you. 

Useless. You couldn't even do one job right. 

~~~

Another Reset. 

You lost count. 

The kid didn't get past Undyne this time. 

At least not much changed in this timeline. 

But you're tired. 

"Do you want some?" 

You look up blankly at the original Sans, Comic, who hands you a small chocolate piece. 

You shake your skull. 

"I'm good. Thanks."

But it was tempting. 

~~~

You can't take it anymore. 

Lying on the cold floor of your post, a deep gash on your stomach making blood leak out onto the wooden floor, soaking your clothes and creating a pool. 

It'll all Reset. And you'll have to face all that hatred and anger and pain all over again. 

You couldn't handle it anymore. 

You'll end it next Reset. At least...it'll give you some peace before the next timeline. 

~~~

"Can I have some chocolate milk?" 

You requested softly. 

Papyrus, thoroughly shocked at your request, smiles delightfully. "OH! HAVE YOU DECIDED TO WANT TO TRY SOME?"

You only nodded. It's best if he doesn't know why you wanted some all of a sudden. 

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?" He asks innocently as he prepared a glass. 

"A whole carton."

He turns around in surprise, staring at you wide eyed. "WOWIE! YOU MUST REALLY WANT SOME!"

You only nodded in response. 

Papyrus hands you a full unopened carton of milk. 

"DON'T DRINK IT ALL AT ONCE! YOU'LL GET A STOMACHACHE!" He chastened. 

If only he knew you were planning on doing exactly that. 

You nodded and left the AU, the carton in hand. 

~~~ 

You stood alone in the kitchen, your brother had left an hour ago for his five hour training session with the new trainees. That leaves you plenty of time for your plan. 

You opened the carton, lifted it up to your mouth and hesitated for a moment. 

Then scowled before taking a huge sip of the milk. You gulped the whole carton down, not stopping once to breathe. You didn't need to.

Once every drop was drained, you pulled the carton away with a satisfied gasp. The thick sweet taste left lingering in your mouth and on your tongue. 

Any moment now. 

Because what everyone doesn't know, for years now,

Is that he's allergic to milk and nuts. Better yet, he's deathly allergic to chocolate. 

~~~

Another gag before you puked out more thick red magic with chocolate mixed in it. 

You panted and gasped, hunched over yourself as you held your stomach. Your stomach was cramping painfully, sweat beaded down your skull, head spinning and pounding and you felt another wave of nausea hit you. 

Spittle dripped from your sharp teeth, the lingering sweet taste of the chocolate the only thing that relieved you. 

Who knew something so sweet could be so deadly?

He groaned, almost whimpering in pain, as he panted and tried to hold in another wave of pain and nausea. You gagged and coughed before puking out more magic. 

Your HP was lowering. You're dying. 

You managed a weak grin of relief before you fell onto your side as your body couldn't support your weight anymore. 

Body weak and dying, you closed your eyes as the pain dulled. The sweet taste of chocolate still lingering in your mouth. 

Of what you liked to call it,

Sweet Poison. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Kudos if you like it and tell me in the comments what your thoughts are! Sorry this was short. Wrote it on the spot and couldn't think of more words to fit this. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
